Children of a Hero
by Daydream1
Summary: A tragic car accident leaves Jason’s children parentless. As their legal guardian, Tommy adopts them, but can he handle five kids? He might need help from some family friends…


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers. They belong to, I believe, Disney.

**Children of A Hero**

"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family:  
Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."

-Jane Howard

**Chapter One: A Happy Family**

"The happiest moments of my life have been the few which I have passed at home in the bosom of my family."

-Thomas Jefferson

As usual, the Scott household was erupting with unruly family chaos. With five children, two dogs, a cat, and a parakeet living there, 95 Meadow Cross Lane rarely enjoyed a bit of calm. At the moment, the oldest daughter, Caitlin, was blaring rock-n-roll from the stereo system and the dogs were howling at the unbearable music; the cat was yowling because Jared, the younger son, was trying to pull its tail; Traci, the Scotts' youngest, had her mother, Marian, busy fixing her a new sippy cup of juice while the parakeet screamed, 'Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi!" on top of everything. Jason Scott would never forgive Kimberly for giving the kids that bird for a Christmas present. He had lost track of his other two children but he was certain the odd screams and shouts that filled any seconds of quiet were coming from them.

Jason was looking for the keys to his pickup truck when a small body barreled into his knees. Without stopping his search, he reached down and picked up his daughter, Lainey. He held her with one arm as he flipped through the pile of mail on the small table in their foyer.

"Daddy! Daddy, Tyler hit me!" screeched the seven-year-old into his ear, making him wince. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Her silky, dark brown hair tickled her ear. "Spank his butt!" she cried, demanding justice.

"Lainey, your mother says we can't use the word 'butt,'" Jason told her absently. He tilted his head back and shouted over the din, "Tyler, get in here! And, Catie, turn down that music!"

"You can't silence the Zeppelin, Dad," Caitlin, the fourteen-year-old retorted as she leaned back in her chair at the hardwood desk. She was in the living room, doing her homework on the family computer. She glared at the dogs, Sampson and Tuff-Tuff, who were now growling at the CD-player. "You two have no sense of good music."

"I didn't say turn it off, I just said turn it down," Jason said as he walked in, still holding Lainey. He stepped over Jared and the cat, Horatio. He shook his head at his son who had the tabby cat's tail in his hand. "Jared," he warned in his patented Dad-voice. The five-year-old let go of Horatio's tail and grinned up at him, his missing teeth making cute gaps in his mouth.

"Hiya, Dad," said Jared innocently. The cat flew off towards the stairs with a hissing spit. Jared tore after it, his crazed laughter drifting back from the hallway. Jason shook his head, wondering, not for the first time, just how much trouble Jared would cause in his life.

"Daddy!" wailed Lainey, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He shushed her as he glanced around the room. Where were those keys?

When Caitlin did not make any move to turn down her music, Jason reached over and pressed the stop button on the surround sound system. A half-smile darted onto his face as Caitlin stared up at him with big, shocked green eyes. "Now I'm saying turn it off."

"Dad!" whined Caitlin. He ignored her as he turned over the containers on the desk, still looking for his keys.

"Have you seen the keys to the Chevy?" he asked, frowning and scratching at his graying black hair. "I swear I put them in the kitchen." He swung Lainey onto Caitlin's lap. "Here, take this monster." Both of them protested loudly. Catie pushed her sister off of her lap and onto the floor where she hit the thick green carpet with a soft thump. The younger girl sent up an resentful cry and pinched Catie's bare feet with her long fingernails.

"You little-I'm going to break your fingers!" screamed Caitie as she launched herself out of the chair at her sisters. Sampson and Tuff-Tuff started barking as the girls wrestled on the carpet. Jason let them fight it out between themselves but gave them rules as he kept searching. "Take it easy, Catie, remember she's younger than you. Lainey, don't bite your sister, that's street fighting."

Leaving them to finish their spat, Jason meandered through the hallways and almost ran into Tyler, his eleven-year-old son. The boy was carrying his baseball bag over his shoulder and was putting his bright red cap onto his head. Jason and his wife, Marian, were supposed to be going to Tyler's game that night. Caitlin had been forced to baby-sit since no one else was brave enough to look after the Scott kids; they had found that out after the third babysitter walked out on them after twenty minutes in the house.

"You wanted me?" Tyler asked, smiling smugly at his dad.

"Did you hit your sister?" Jason asked then shook his head, already knowing the answer. "Look, never mind, I'll give you a swirly as a punishment later," Jason teased and Tyler broke into a grin. His father often threatened to give them swirlies and hang them up by the scruffs of their jackets as punishment. His mother said that he was a big kid at heart.

"Have you seen my keys?" Jason questioned, pointing a finger Tyler. The eleven-year-old groaned and rolled his dark brown eyes to the ceiling. He was a miniature copy of his father, right down to the facial expressions and body language. Tommy had taken to calling him 'Mini-Rex' when he was a baby and the name had stuck with the former Rangers, but Jason had made them stop when Tyler had gotten older. He was afraid that Tyler would get curious and start asking questions that Jason did not want to answer.

"Dad, we have to leave in two minutes or we're going to be late for the game! I can't be late, I'm the pitcher!" Tyler exclaimed, tugging anxiously at his baseball cap. "Where did you put them?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" Jason half-growled, exasperated with his children's' antics. He ran his fingers through his hair again. "Help me find them and we can get out of here quicker."

"Sure, whatever," Tyler muttered and started to look around the hallway for the keys. Jason smirked as he heard his son yelling at the parakeet as he walked into the kitchen. "Shut up, Alpha!"

Jason sighed with relief at the sight of his wife, Marian, trying to snap the lid onto a bright purple sippy cup. She was the eye in the middle of the storm, the family negotiator and his moral and emotional support. He had met her at college while he was studying law enforcement and had fallen instantly in love, marrying her only four months after he met her. Caitlin had already been on the way when they had gotten married; Kimberly had teased Jason, saying that Caitie was just an excuse they had come up with to get married quicker.

Traci, his youngest at three years old, was sitting at the kitchen island, kicking her legs back and forth as they swung from the edge of the stool. She had sort of been named after Trini; his longtime friend had died the spring before Traci had been born and Jason had wanted her name to be in honor of the strong young woman. He leaned over and kissed the top of her black-haired head before stealing a kiss from the edge of Marian's lips.

"Need some help, sweet thing?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Marian smacked him on the chest lightly on the chest and handed him the sippy cup.

"When haven't I needed my knight in shining armor?" she laughed, the same sensual light springing to her eyes. Traci clapped her hands together, her infectious big smile springing t her face.

"Daddy's a k'ight!" she giggled happily. Jason made a show of putting the lid on the cup and bowed in mock solemnity as he handed it back to his daughter.

"There you go, my fine lady," he said as she took it from his hands, stilling giggling. He picked her up and put her on the ground, giving her a gentle push towards the door. "Now get! Your mom and me need some alone time."

"Yuh-huh!" Traci nodded, her little black pigtails swishing around her head. She toddled off into the living room, calling Jared's name and waving her sippy cup in the air. "Come p'ay wif me, Ja'ed!"

"She'll be covered in sticky orange juice," groaned Marian as Jason came up behind her and caught her slight frame in an embrace.

"Good thing she's washable," joked Jason, resting his chin on top of her head, breathing in the floral-scent of her chestnut hair. Marian laughed and leaned back into her husband, enjoying how perfectly shaped they were for one another.

"You say that, but you won't be the one giving her a bath," she sighed. She reached up and brushed her fingers against his cheek. He was so good to her, so handsome and in love. They kids were just the icing on the cake of their marriage. A sudden chill passed over her body and she shivered, pulling her hand back. Jason felt her tremble and he wrapped his hand around hers.

"What is it?" he asked, situating himself so he could look at her troubled face. She met his eyes and he saw fear in her passionate green gaze.

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling…" she shuddered again and looked at the living room. Caitlin had turned Led Zeppelin back on but had turned it down so she would not get caught. She was sitting on the floor with Lainey and Traci, abandoning her homework to help her little sisters play Dominos. Marian turned back towards Jason and chewed apprehensively on her bottom lip. "I don't know if we should leave tonight."

"Oh, c'mon Marian, it's probably nothing," said Jason, rubbing her shoulders with his strong hands. He gave her a reassuring look. "You get feelings all the time."

Marian glanced up at him, all of the playfulness emptied from her eyes. "Yes, and they're usually right," she told him. She picked up a washcloth and scrubbed at the kitchen counter as if she was trying to wash her feelings away. "I won't feel right leaving the kids here alone."

"They're not alone, Marian, Caitie's with them."

"Since when did 'Daddy's little baby girl forever or bust' grow up and become an adult?" asked Marian, a bit of her humor coming back. Jason made a face as he took the washcloth from her.

"Don't twist my words, kiddo," he said in a mock-scold. He could sense that Marian was still worried so he came up with another idea. "Look, if you want, I can call Rocky to see if he can come over and keep an eye on them."

"Please, would you?" Marian asked, her eyes pleading with him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Even if he can't come, I'd feel better knowing you called."

"Sure," Jason said and smiled at her. He chucked her gently on the chin before going to get the phone. "Whatever you want, sweet thing."

Tyler walked into the kitchen as Jason was calling up Rocky. "Mom! Are we going yet? We're late!" he shouted as he threw his stuff on the kitchen counter. The clicking noises that came from his shoes when he walked made Marian frown at him.

"Tyler Lee Scott, how many times do I have to tell you not to wear those cleats in the house?" she asked, holding her hand to her forehead in frustration. Tyler gave her a cheeky grin as he put his bag on the table.

"Five more times, that's all," he said before throwing a confused look over at his father. "Who's Dad calling? Did he find the keys? Did I mention we're late?"

"Shit!" Jason exclaimed, his eyes widening at the word 'keys'. He smacked his palm to his head as Tyler gaped at him.

"Wow, Dad cussed! Awesome," Tyler said, nodding his head in approval. He turned his attention to his mother. "So, if Dad cusses, I can cuss too, right Mom?"

"Jason!" Marian said, glaring at her husband.

"Sorry, sweet thing," Jason apologized then scowled at the phone. "Dude, Rocky, I wasn't talking to you. Stop yelling at me! No, you're not...would just stop it!"

Marian shook head and looked at Tyler. They had chosen not to cuss in front of the kids and here he was, cursing in front of their most impressionable one. "No, that does not give you permission to cuss."

"Damn," whined Tyler. Marian's mouth fell open.

Jason flashed a disapproving look at his son. "Tyler, no cussing!"

"Where did you learn that?" Marian demanded, stamping her foot down.

"School…" Tyler drawled out, looking up at the ceiling. Marian started berating Tyler, waving her arms in the air and asking him where she had gone wrong.

"Is it Uncle Rocky?" interrupted Tyler as the thought struck him. He grinned excitedly. Rocky was his favorite uncle because the former red ranger had really never grown up. "Can I talk to him?"

"Would you just shut up!" snapped Jason into the phone. He shook his head as Tyler looked hurt. "Not you, Ty, I'm talking to Rocky. Yes, you numbskull, that's you. Just…nevermind, here!" Making sounds of aggravation, Jason tossed the handheld to Tyler who caught and immediately started talking to his uncle.

"Where the heck are my keys!" exclaimed Jason, turning over every jar, pan, and moveable object in the kitchen. Marian watched him for a few moments then pulled the jangling key ring from her pocket. Jason stared at her for a minute, slightly angry at her for not just giving them to him. Her teasing nature got the best of him, though, and he just calmly took the keys from her. Smiling, he planted a kiss on her lips and motioned towards Tyler. "C'mon, Ty, let's go! You're gonna be late!"

"Aw man! Ok, talk to you later, Uncle Rocky, bye," Tyler said in a rush before hanging up and putting the phone back on the table. Jason and Marian went into the living room and started saying goodbye to the rest of the kids.

"And don't chew on the furniture!" Jason said, shaking his finger at Jared in stereotypical Dad mode.

"I only chew on furniture if it's mahogany," said Jared with a devilish grin. Tyler pushed his little brother on the head.

"Shut up, dipstick, you don't even know what mahogany is," he said. Jared stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, you don't either," replied Jared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do so."

"Don't."

"Do so!"

"Don't!"

While the boys argued, Marian kissed both Lainey's cheeks. "Remember," she started while she had Lainey's attention, "Horatio does not need a bath. He's a kitty, not a puppy like Tuff-Tuff."

"Yes, Momma," Lainey said obediently but she gave the grouchy tabby cat a long look of mischief afterwards. Marian sighed before she moved on to peck Caitlin on the head.

"Caitie, dear, the younger ones are your-" she started but Caitie held up a hand, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Responsibility. Yeah, Mom, I know the routine," she said and smiled with her sense of duty. Her parents trusted her, which was a lot more than most kids her age could say. She kissed her mom back on the cheek. "I'll take care of everything."

Marian and Jason moved away from their children and stood together near the door. "Rocky may be coming over-" started Jason but the very mention of Rocky's name created such an outburst of exuberant joy from the kids that he could not get a word in edgewise. He waited until they quieted down to continue. "So, if he does come, I want you all to be on your best behavior."

"Well, duh!" said Jared. He pumped his fists into the air and let out a shout, "Uncle Rocky rocks!"

"Yeah!" said Lainey and Traci in high-pitched unison. Jason rolled his eyes before looking at Caitlin.

"I know you're having a tough time with your biology, Cate," he said, sharing a smile with her, "but, this one time, try to figure it out on your own before calling Tommy, alright?" Caitlin had a problem with relying too much on her PH.d., college graduate, science teacher uncle as a homework aid. Tommy had a soft spot for his best friend's oldest and often ended up telling her the answers instead of helping her through them. Caitlin made a sour face but nodded anyways.

"Whatever you say, Dad," she sighed.

Jason started ushering Marian to the door as she seemed reluctant to leave. Traci followed her, holding onto her pants leg. Marian kept telling the kids what they needed to do as they left. "We'll be back around eight, Caitie, so make sure Traci, Lainey and Jared get there bathes."

"Come on!" cried Tyler, bouncing from foot to foot at the door. "We're late!"

Marian bent down and kissed Traci one more time on her chubby little cheek. "I love you, sweetheart," she said, caressing her baby's soft hair.

"Love you too, Mommy! Bye Mommy!" bubbled Traci before running back over to play with Lainey. Marian lingered at the doorway as Jason waved a final goodbye.

"And last but not least, don't destroy the house!" he called as he grinned at his kids. "I love you guys. Be good for Caitie."

"We won't!" cried the three of the younger ones, having learned the phrase from Tyler. Jason secretly gave them a thumbs up before shutting the door. He wrapped his arm around Marian's waist and walked with her down the driveway towards their bright red Chevy pickup. He leaned over and whispered through her chestnut hair, "Don't worry so much, sweet thing. Nothing's going to go wrong."


End file.
